How Could This Happen to Me
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: Time was cut too short for a young life- ending in tragedy. Roxas, with his quirky outlook, is living inside of Sora as memories are relived and the situations are tried to be made less depressing. Roxas/SoraxKairi. Tragedy/friendship/humor


**Title**: How Could This Happen to Me

**Author**: Sorasgirl333

**Summary**: Time was cut too short for a young life- ending in tragedy. Roxas, with his corky outlook, is living inside of Sora as memories are relived and the situations are tried to be made less depressing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, we get this now.

**Authors Note**: Another random oneshot... I don't know what my deal is with these oneshots lately. I've been craving to write something where Roxas is in Sora's head (the whole nobody in the somebody thing) and when Make A Memory by Bon Jovi came on the radio after not hearing forever- I got the plot in my head within seconds. I really hope you enjoy!

x.o.x.o.x

What is _time_? Supposedly it's an instance or single occasion for some event; an indefinite period; a period of time considered as a resource under your control and sufficient to accomplish something; a suitable moment... I could go on from the dictionary, but I have my own definition. Time is something no one can control, something that can slip through your hands, a thing people take for granted and realize they did when it's already too late.

_What is a_ memory? _It's something that is remembered; the cognitive process_ _whereby past experience is remembered; the power of retaining and recalling past experience... what is a memory to me? My life..._

Sora, a twenty-year-old brunet with unbelievable spiked hair and piercing blue eyes, began to organize his apartment for his special guest later that afternoon. As he passed the mirror hanging on the wall, he stopped and examined himself carefully.

_It's funny how much a few years can change a persons look, huh?_ Roxas, Sora's Nobody, said in a low voice within the depths of Sora's mind.

'Yeah... it really is.' Sora replied back to the identical young man with sandy blond hair residing in his soul. They both sighed in unison while Sora slouched his shoulders.

_You look nervous, man. Lighten up a bit_. The Nobody laughed airily. Sora's lips curved into a smile as he stood up straighter.

'Remember, since you're my other half, you're also halfway controlling everything I do.' The Somebody smirked. Inwardly, Roxas huffed to himself causing Sora to let out a quiet laugh while he continued on his business in his home.

The guest that was coming over was a very old friend from when the brunet was younger up until about three years ago. Sora sat down on the couch and stared out the window.

o.o.o.o

"Kairi!" A fifteen-year-old Sora yelled out to one of his best friends. "I'm going to get you!"

"You can't catch me!" The fifteen-year-old girl laughed as she continued to run down the beach with Sora right on her tail. Her red-auburn hair fluttered behind her and every so often he would catch a glimps of her cerulean eyes looking back at him. He was just a foot away from the girl he had been crushing on since she moved to Destiny Islands about ten years ago. Sora sprang forward and brought Kairi down into the soft sand of the beach.

"Gotcha." Sora laughed as he rolled off of the girl he had just tackled.

"Dang it." Kairi pouted playfully as she sat up, dusting the powdery sand from her top.

"You two still act so much like little kids." A voice said from behind them. Kairi and Sora glanced up to see Riku, their other best friend, standing there with his fists resting on his waist and a smirk planted on his face.

"You just need to learn how to have fun." The spiky brunet said standing himself up. The sixteen-year-old, shoulder-length silver-haired teen stared at his shorter friend with narrowed aqua eyes. Sora always felt that when Riku looked at him like that, part of his life vanished making Sora coward down a little.

"Come on, Riku." Kairi stood up. "You should be having fun. It's summer. You can't be serious all the time."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Riku asked stretching. Sora and Kairi sat there thinking to themselves on what the trio could enjoy doing together.

"Let's go explore around the islands or something." The positive young girl suggested.

"I'm up for it." Sora nodded causing Kairi to smile at him happily. "What about you Riku?"

"Okay." He nodded. Kairi got a head start and walked ahead of the two boys. Once she was out of earshot, Riku glanced down at Sora. "It's so obvious you like her."

"What?" Sora was taken back by his best friend's statement. "I do not."

"Liar." Riku said shaking his head with that evil smirk of his. "God, Sora, the least you could do is not blush at the mention of you liking Kairi." Sora was quick to react and put his hands on his cheeks causing Riku to laugh.

"How do you know I like her?" The younger teenage boy glared. Sora figured he kept is secret crush on Kairi very... well... secret.

"It's obvious." Riku looked around their surroundings like this conversation wasn't the first time it was ever brought up. "She likes you too though. She told me so herself. I don't know what's holding you two back."

"She likes me too?" Sora stopped in his tracks. This was like a dream come true to him. All he wanted was for the girl of his dreams to like him back. All the possibilities of what could happen now. A smile was forming on his face and he wasn't even realizing it.

"Are you two coming or not?" Kairi called back to the boys who were now yards away from her. Sora quickly snapped out of it. Riku was already way ahead of Sora.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sora ran to catch up to the others.

x.x.x.x

_You're lame_. Roxas said. Since anything Sora remembered, Roxas was able to remember too and same if Roxas remembered something, Sora could as well.

'Gee, thanks.' Sora answered sarcastically.

_You're welcome_. The blond snickered. The brunet shook his head and looked up on a shelf that had pictures of his life plastered on the glossy fronts. His eyes wandered each one carefully. There was a picture of Sora showing off the peace sign happily, bent on one knee when he was only six. Kairi was standing next to him smiling shyly with her hands placed behind her back while Riku was on the other side of Sora standing straight with his fists to waist like normal. There were other pictures from his childhood to his teenage life. Some had Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie- old friends growing up- but mainly they were of Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

There were some picture of Roxas's life in the frames as well. A majority of them were when he lived in Twilight Town. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were the main stars of the photos, along with Roxas of course. Roxas's favorite picture sat in the center of his collection. It was taken back when he was fifteen. Hayner, Roxas, Olette, and Pence were all laying on their backs in sort of a circle eating sea salt ice cream. Hayner was biting down into his ice cream, Roxas and Olette were holding their ice creams away from their face laughing about a joke Roxas had just told, and Pence was licking his lips happily with his empty ice cream stick high in the air.

As the boys glanced at all the pictures, they came to a few with Sora and Kairi together when they were in a relationship when they were sixteen. Then the ocean-blue eyes wandered over to a picture of Roxas having his arm wrapped around Kairi's shoulder and a huge smile with Kairi hugging him tightly. A pang of sadness hit Sora's stomach. He couldn't tell if it was his sadness or Roxas's or even both. Sora heard Roxas sigh sadly.

o.o.o.o

The sixteen-year-old Sora sat on his porch talking to the seventeen-year-old Riku about some school assignment they were working on together. No matter how hard Sora tried concentrating on school work, he couldn't get his current situation out of his head. After nearly a year with Kairi, she finally suggested that they take a break for a while. They still loved each other very much but Kairi felt like she couldn't concentrate on her school work with so many other things. Sora completely understood but he still felt pretty upset about their little separation. The two still hung out like old times and talked like nothing had happened however which helped.

"Hey! Did you guys hear about the new kid in town?" Kairi asked running up to Sora's house. Riku and Sora looked up at her as she came to a stop at the bottom stair. "He's my next door neighbor."

"What's his name?" Riku asked leaning back against the railing.

"Roxas. He's our age." The teenage girl smiled. Her eyes looked over at Sora. "And he looks an awful lot like you, Sora."

"Oh great," Riku smiled, "just what we need- another Sora in Destiny Islands."

"Hey!" Sora said glaring at Riku. "What's that supposed to mean!" Kairi and Riku both laughed at Sora's reaction.

"Anyway," Kairi continued, "I invited him to hang out with us since he's new here. Hope you two don't mind."

"Nah, I'm up for meeting new people." Sora said casually as he leaned back with his hands behind his head like Mr. Cool Guy. Riku nodded.

"That's good, because he's actually on his way over." Her eyes wandered down the sidewalk. Sora and Riku leaned forward to see where she was looking. Walking up to the house was almost like an identical version of Sora with slightly different spikes that were blond. He looked at them as he got closer with no real expression on his face.

"Hi." Sora said first looking up surprised at the newcomer.

"Roxas," Kairi said looking at the blond then down to her friends, "this is Sora and Riku. Guys, this is Roxas."

"Hey." Riku replied with a single nod to the head.

"Hi." Roxas said back.

"Roxas and I have been hanging out a lot since he first got here a couple days ago. He's really amazing." Sora looked at the way Kairi was looking at Roxas as she said this. Roxas smiled sweetly at her and she was looking like she was blushing. Sora eyes narrowed at him.

A few months had passed and Roxas had been involved in the trios group more and more. He became more out going and even got really close to Sora. Roxas and Kairi were getting along a little too well for Sora's liking. The brunet tried to ignore it but he couldn't help but get jealous every time it was just Roxas and Kairi. He wished he wasn't around.

x.x.x.x

_... Did you really feel that way about me?_ Roxas asked quietly. _Did you really like me not being in your life?_

'At first,' Sora sighed staring down at his hands. 'I was jealous that you were taking Kairi away from me, possibly ruining our chance to get back together. But I want you to know I never hated you. I'm glad you're in my life, Roxas. After all, you are part of me... if I hated you, I'd be hating myself... which I don't...'

_Thanks... I guess..._ Roxas laughed a little causing Sora to smile again.

The young man stood up and walked over to his computer desk and sat there looking around. His hand traced along the edge of the drawers until he came to the bottom one where his heart sank. His hand gripped around the metal handle and pulled it open to reveal a lot of papers and old momentums. Sora scrummaged through it until he came across a little card-like piece of paper. He stared down at it, suddenly very overwhelmed with sadness.

_Are you going to look at it? _Roxas was even quieter than before.

'I don't know if I want to.' Sora answered.

_I haven't seen it since that day_. The blond reminded his Somebody. _I want to see it again_.

'I don't know, Roxas...' His blue eyes stared intently at the scenery of Twilight Town on the front.

_Please, Sora..._ Roxas's voice was so soft and shaky. _For me? _

Sora wouldn't deny Roxas his right to see the words written inside. His hands slowly parted the fold and began to read what was in scripted inside. To the right was a picture of Roxas in his senior picture. Written under was his full name, birthday and the day he died. It also mentioned who he left behind: his family and friends. On the left side was a picture of Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Kairi taken just a few days before Roxas was killed.

Sora felt his eyes water but refused to let any fall.

o.o.o.o

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas all became very close by the time they entered senior year. Sora and Kairi were still on their break. Roxas and Kairi were hanging out more often than before. Even though Sora and Roxas grew very close to each other, the brunet wasn't super fond of the blond's actions with Kairi.

"Jealous much?" Riku said watching Sora pace back and forth in his room.

"I am not." Sora retorted. There was a knock on Sora's bedroom door. The two boys looked over to see Roxas enter.

"Hey." Roxas smiled. He then noticed Sora's bitter expression. "Geez Sora. What's your deal?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"It's because you and Kairi hung out all yesterday without informing the green monster over here." Riku nodded in Sora's direction.

"Thanks Riku." The seventeen-year-old replied sourly.

"It was a spur of the moment thing." The blond said. "It's not like it meant anything. All we did was hang out."

"You _know _I like her though." It was clear in Sora's voice that he was agitated. "If it really wasn't anything, why didn't you call to see if we wanted to hang out?"

"I didn't know it was _against _the law to hang out with one of my best friends alone." Roxas didn't like Sora's attitude.

"When your other best friend is into her than it should be." Sora walked towards Roxas.

"Oh my God, Sora. You're acting like a little kid." The nearly-identical version of Sora rolled his eyes. "Grow up."

"Shut up." The brunet hissed. Riku sat on the bed watching the two, knowing he should be on his guard incase he needed to step in. "You like her. I can see it when you look at her."

"I never said I didn't like her." Roxas glared. "But she loves you, so get over yourself already because if you don't then I _will _go after her."

"You're the worst person in the world right now." Sora shook his head. "What kind of_ best friend _would do that?"

"Sorry we're not all perfect like you, Sora." The blond replied. "Sorry it's a crime to like the same person. What are you so threatened by? Do you really think I would take the girl you love away from you?"

"You could. How would I know? I haven't known you that long." Sora's blue eyes stared strongly at the boy in front of him.

"Well you should know by now that I would never do that to you." Roxas was insulted. "Some best friend you turned out to be."

"Shove it." Sora turned his back to him and looked out the window.

"Are you really that insecure? Seriously. Maybe you should talk to someone about that problem of yours." Roxas walked over to the door and opened it. He turned back to see Sora looking at him now. "And by the way, Sora, green isn't your color."

The blond left Riku and Sora in silence in the room. Sora was so angered by Roxas. He couldn't believe he ever trusted him or that he was even a friend of his. As night time fell, Riku managed to calm his best friend down. He made Sora realize that he really didn't have anything to worry about because if Roxas really didn't have any respect for Sora, he could have easily swept Kairi off of her feet already since they were neighbors. Sora began to feel guilty, understanding Roxas's situation and his own.

While Sora was feeling this way, Roxas was at home realizing he shouldn't have said those things to Sora. He felt bad about everything but he couldn't help that Kairi called Roxas crying. The reason why Kairi and him hung out was because Kairi's dad got a job offer on another island and she didn't know how to tell Riku or Sora so she wanted Roxas's advice. She also admitted to wanting to be back with Sora so badly but with the move in a few weeks, that would be nearly impossible so she needed to think of an easy way to put it to him. Roxas of course liked Kairi but he would never try anything which helped. The only reason why she was first interested in him was because he reminded her so much of Sora.

The blond sat in his room and decided that he needed to talk to Sora and apologize. Roxas called up the other two and agreed to meet in the local park. He then called Kairi and asked her to meet them a little while later so she could talk to her friends about her unexpected move.

As Roxas made his way down the cool evening streets, he kept his head low trying to think of what to say to Sora. Just a block away from the park where Riku and Sora were waiting patiently, Roxas stepped into the street.

Tragedy swept over the town at the horrible news that a young teenage boy walking to the park was hit by a drunk driver that night. A week later, a funeral was held for Roxas. Kairi cried uncontrollably while Sora and Riku tried their best to comfort her. As Sora walked forward to Roxas's open casket, a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't help but think it was his fault for his best friend's death. If Sora hadn't been immature about Roxas and Kairi hanging out, Roxas wouldn't have needed to meet up with him and Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and himself would be enjoying the autumn weather.

A few days after the funeral, Kairi told Sora and Riku about her moving and that she spent the day with Roxas after finding out to get his guidance on the situation. This made Sora feel worse than he did before. On the day of Kairi's move, Sora slowly walked into his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

_What happened to that cheerful Sora we all know?_ A voice asked inside Sora's head. Sora's eyes widened as he whipped his head around to see if he wasn't alone.

"Who said that?" Sora asked nervously slowly looking back toward the mirror.

_Sora, chill. It's Roxas. Look real hard in the mirror_. The brunet hesitantly looked at his reflection, only to see that he could see a very faint image of Roxas staring back. His blue eyes widened. He felt like he was going crazy. _You're not going crazy... it's really me. I'm not a ghost either. As weird as this sounds, I'm inside of you. _

"How is that possible?" Sora wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

_I'm your other half. _Roxas said. _I'm you're Nobody_.

"I-I thought Nobodies and Somebodies were only legends..." The brunet stared at Roxas. Growing up, through oral tradition, the elderly talked about something called people having either a Somebody or Nobody. Everyone's born as a whole person but through some weird fate, some people will lose half of their soul even though they may not know it. If something happens to one of the halves, they are reborn in their original selves. At this point, there is a Nobody residing inside of Somebody permanently. The two are able to interact with each other inside of the Somebody's head. Some people don't have the opportunity to meet their other halves because their soul was never separated or don't get to know them that long because they didn't reunite until late in their life. You can't always tell if you're missing a half or which half you are until your soul is one again.

_It's true. I figured it was only a legend too_. The blond said to his Somebody. _I wanted to be the Somebody in this relationship. Stupid Somebody._

Sora couldn't help but laugh at Roxas's huffing. "So how do you think we got separated?"

_Probably all those evil looks Riku would always give you_. Roxas answered. Sora shuddered at the thought. _All this makes sense on why we look so much alike._

"How long have you been back in me?"

_Since a few hours after I got hit. I didn't die right away. My lungs collapsed and my heart stopped. After I died, I suddenly saw everything through your eyes. I remember seeing Riku, Kairi, and you driving to the hospital to come see if I was okay. I didn't say anything because I was shocked and confused._ Roxas sighed. _The only reason I started talking now is because I wanted the shock to die down a little. _

"Sora! Come on!" Sora's mom called up to him. "Hurry up. Kairi will be leaving soon!"

"Coming!" He yelled back. 'I wonder if anyone can tell that Roxas is apart of me.' Sora thought to himself.

_They can't_. The Nobody answered Sora's internal question. Sora was stunned that his thoughts were being read. _Yes, I hear everything you think. I see everything you see. Everything that happens to you, happens to me._

'That's kind of awkward...' Sora thought.

_Tell me about it. _Roxas shook his head in the reflection. _Now hurry up. Kairi's waiting for you..._

Sora continued to get ready to see his best friend off. The last goodbye was a painful one for everyone. Kairi wished Roxas was there to say bye. Sora heard Roxas say it when Sora hugged Kairi one last time. As Kairi boarded the ship with her parents, Sora felt like he was going to explode with so much emotion. Not only was he feeling his own sadness to see the girl he loved leave, but he was feeling Roxas's own sorrow.

x.x.x.x

Sora's hand traced over Roxas's picture before folding the paper up again. It had taken Sora a while to get used to Roxas. He eventually told Riku about his situation, but it took a while for Riku to finally believe him. Sora never got the chance to tell Kairi about Roxas but he knew he would when he saw her.

_I'm sorry Sora..._ Roxas said suddenly. _I never got the chance to apologize for that day. _

'I'm the one who was taking everything wrong. I should be the one to say sorry. I never wanted it to end this way.' Sora carefully set aside the funeral program. There was a knock at the door causing the brunet to look up. His heart began to race.

Sora hadn't talked to Kairi after she moved away until about a week ago when she some how got a hold of him. It was so good to hear her voice. They planned to spend a day together to get reacquainted.

_Answer the door already_. Roxas urged his Somebody. Sora stood up and walked over to the door. He took in a deep breath before opening the door to reveal a very beautiful young woman standing before him.

"Sora?" Her voice was gentle. Sora stood there in shock as she began to smile before jumping into his arms. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much."

_Say something_. The blond whispered.

"I've missed you too." Sora slowly wrapped his arms around her. As they pulled away he pointed toward the living room. "Please, sit down."

Kairi walked over and sat in the large chair that faced the couch. Sora planted himself on the cushion and examined her. Kairi's red-auburn hair darkened to a brown-auburn, which also was now a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were still the almost purple-blue they were before and still had that twinkle in them.

_Complement her already. My God, do I have to tell you everything?_ Roxas complained. Sora's eyes narrowed, glaring inwardly.

"Is there something wrong?" Kairi asked with a concerned expression. Sora quickly snapped out of it realizing it seemed like he was glaring at her.

"Oh, no. Sorry about that." He laughed hesitantly. "You look really amazing, Kairi."

"You too, Sora." She smiled softly. He smiled looking down.

"So how have you been?" The young man asked the young female.

"I've been good." Her smile proved that she was still the same girl Sora had fallen in love with back in the day. "How about you?"

"I'm good, too." Sora nodded.

"How's Riku?" Kairi asked. "Are you two still close?"

"Yeah. He was here yesterday, actually." He replied. "He's living on the opposite side of town."

"That's good to hear that you two still hang out." Kairi leaned forward causing her darkening hair to fall in front of her shoulders.

_Ask her if she's just visiting_. Roxas told Sora.

"So are you back in town to just visit?" Sora asked.

"Actually, I'm moving back within a month." Suddenly Sora felt excited. Roxas laughed as Sora perked up.

"Where are you staying?" Sora hoped it would be somewhere nearby.

"I'm still looking for a place." She answered looking around. "Can I get a tour of your apartment?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." The two stood up. Sora began to show his old childhood sweetheart his bachelor pad. As Kairi looked around his bedroom, Roxas sighed irritably.

'What's your problem?' Sora asked.

_It's obvious she wants to live here with you_. He said as if Sora was dumb.

"No she doesn't." The twenty-year-old accidentally said out loud.

Kairi turned around and looked at Sora confused. "What?"

"Uh, sorry. Nothing." Sora replied walking into the living room.

_Nice, make yourself look like you have schizophrenia_. Roxas retorted. _Makes her really want to stay with you now. _

Kairi walked out of the bedroom and looked at Sora who was glaring to himself. She put her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

_My God Sora_. Roxas wanted to slap himself.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine." Sora said looking around the house trying his best to ignore his Nobody. Kairi eyed him funny as she reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. They jingled rhythmically as she dropped her hand to her side and looked up at Sora.

_Do something_! Roxas urged Sora.

"You want to stay for dinner?" Sora asked nervously. The blue-eyed girl smiled slightly at the boy in front of her.

"I'd love to." She nodded putting her keys back into her bag. Inwardly, Roxas smiled at the sight as the two went into the kitchen to figure out what to eat. Together, Sora and Kairi made themselves some dish Kairi learned how to make when she moved away with her parents so long ago.

At the dinner table where Roxas talked Sora into making it a candle-lit dinner, the old friends and lovers talked about how much things have changed. They rekindled old memories from their childhood. The food was amazing and delicious to the last bite. Inside Sora's head, he heard a loud belch from Roxas.

'Did I say you could burp?' Sora asked.

_Did I need to ask your permission_? The blond retorted.

'You should. It was in my head after all.' The brunet replied. He continued his conversation with his old friend as Roxas laughed. It was all fun and games until Roxas's name was brought up. Sora's heart dropped and Roxas fell silent as Kairi suddenly looked like she was about to cry.

"I miss him..." Her voice was soft.

_I miss her too_. Roxas whispered.

Sora sat in silence as he watched Kairi through the dim light in the center of the table. He knew this was the right time to bring Roxas up. "He misses you." Kairi suddenly looked up as he heard Roxas stop mid-breath.

"What did you say?" Kairi asked quietly.

"I said that Roxas misses you." Sora answered staring down at his left overs on his plate.

"Sora... how could you know that?" She said. "He's dead." Kairi nearly choked on her own words.

"Yeah..." He twirled his fork around. "But he's not gone." Kairi didn't say anything at all. Her eyes had a steady gaze at her old lover.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi finally asked after a good while of silence.

"Remember that old saying our grandparents would say about us having another half?" Sora asked while Kairi nodded. "Roxas is my nobody. Ever since he died, he's been with me."

"I-I don't know if I believe you." She said eyeing him weird. "How could you say something like that?" Sora stood up and walked over to her.

_Tell her that I still remember her saying she was going to get back with you if she never moved and that she hated her parents for ruining her life. She only told me that_. Roxas said.

"Roxas just told me to tell you that you told him you hated your parents for making you move because you were going to get back with me if you didn't leave." Sora said softly. Her breath was caught short as her hand shakily went to her mouth. Tears began to swell up in her blue eyes. Kairi quickly stood up and hugged Sora.

"Roxas, I'm sorry I never got to thank you for everything you've done for me. You were a such great friend." Kairi said into Sora's ear.

_Thank you too, Kairi_. Roxas replied sincerely. _For everything_. She pulled back with a soft smile like she heard him. A tiny laugh escaped her mouth as she wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. Sora smiled at her gently.

"Thank you Sora for telling me that." She leaned in and hugged him again before kissing the side of his face.

Roxas snickered. _I feel you blushing... _Sora rolled his eyes before Kairi pulled away from him.

"So, um..." Sora stuggled to figure out what to do next. It was only six in the evening and he definitely wasn't ready to let Kairi go just yet.

_How about you watch a movie or something_... Roxas suggested.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" The brunet took up the blond's suggestion. The redhead nodded as she walked over to the couch. Sora walked over to his DVD cabinet and searched for something they could all enjoy. After selecting a comedy, he placed in the player and took his spot next to Kairi.

An hour and forty minutes passed with fits of laughter from the duo as the Nobody residing inside Sora took a little nap. By the time he woke up, he let out an enormous yawn causing a chain reaction through Sora to Kairi. Roxas laughed at his success. Kairi and Sora stood up after she announced she should be going.

"It was really good to see you again." Sora rubbed the back of his head. Kairi smiled sweetly as she nodded.

"I'm glad I stopped by." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek causing another rush of blood to Sora's face.

_Offer her to stay with you_! Roxas shook his head.

"What?" Sora was so taken back by his sudden outburst that he said it aloud.

"What'd he say?" Kairi asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Uh...erm..." He found it awkward to bring it up. "You know, you can stay here if you want to move back as soon as possible. You can sleep in my room and I'll stay out in the living room."

"That's super sweet of you." She grinned hugging him.

_I took all the good qualities when we split_. Roxas announced proudly as Sora rolled his eyes again. Kairi turned, opened the door and stepped outside but looked at Sora as she grabbed the doorhandle.

"I'll be back with some of my stuff tomorrow morning. Oh and Sora," she smirked, "don't worry. We can share a room. Bye you two!" With that, she closed the door on a beat red Sora.

"What did she say?" He asked, too stunned to move even though he was intrigued by this idea.

_She said you two are sharing that room_. The blond replied.

'But it only has one bed.' Sora thought looking into his room.

_Bow-chica-wow-wow_! Roxas sung causing Sora to turn red again, which in return caused Roxas to laugh amused at his Somebody.

"Well, life is going to be different even more now." Sora walked over to his shelf that held all the memories of the past. His eyes wandered to a picture of Roxas, Kairi, and Sora around the time Roxas and Sora got close.

_It always has been_. The blond said.

"You're not going to make anything awkward... are you?" Sora asked hesitantly.

_Maybe..._ Roxas smirked. _Wait until Riku finds out_.

"Oh goody." Sora laughed. "Some Nobody you are."

_I'm the best one_. He grinned. Sora and Roxas shared a laugh as they admired the pictures before them.

**A/N**: Finished! I loved this oneshot. 'Twas fun to write. This was dedicated to my Nobody- Tori considering she helped inspire me with a lot of this. Reviews would be so absolutely amazing!


End file.
